


it's alright (i love the world, i love you, home)

by marshall_line



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), Rainbow (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда тэён не понимала, с кем она жила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's alright (i love the world, i love you, home)

иногда тэён не понимала, с кем она жила: с джессикой (♥) или с сучжон (её ежедневные угрозы становились всё страшнее и страшнее: я приду ночью и вскрою тебе вены ложкой, если ты её обидишь, Я ПОБРЕЮ ТЕБЯ НА ЛЫСО И ВЫРЕЖУ ЗУБОЧИСТКОЙ ТЕБЕ НА ЛБУ И НА ЗАТЫЛКЕ ХУ--) и чонином (сучжон-а, я тебя прошу, нуна же такая маленькая и плюшевая, и вообще как щеноча, сколько можно. КИМ ЧОНИН, ТЕБЯ Я ПРОСТО ЗАКОЛЮ ИМИ, ЕСЛИ НЕ. всё, молчу), или с джекён и химчаном, или с сонкю.

в их квартире всегда было так много народу; тэён казалось, что они снова жили в общежитии, только в этот раз всё было совсем иначе и люди были другие, и сама тэён тоже, но.

ей нравилось, даже очень, хотя временами, конечно, было сложно, особенно с сучжон. все завтраки, обеды и ужины обычно проходили под её уничтожающими взглядами, с такими же репликами и с обязательным _яубьютебяеслиты_. тэён боялась проснуться ночью и увидеть сучжон у кровати с зубочистками или ложками, поэтому дома их не было. только вилки и палочки, последние джессика терпеть не могла. с годами она так и не научилась правильно их держать.

(но) сучжон как-то по-странному успокаивалась, когда тэён приобнимала джессику за талию или шептала ей что-то на ухо, или когда джессика находила её руку на столе и не сжимала в своей, и не накрывала, а. касалась пальцами, осторожно, нежно. и они могли сидеть за обеденным столом так часами, держась за мизинцы, будто они молча обещали друг другу самое главное. сучжон не знала, что (тэён порой тоже), но ей этого хватало. правда, потом она начинала опять. тэён записывала все её фразы-угрозы в блокнот и зачитывала их джессике перед сном, и они вместе смеялись над этим до слёз.

чонин был чем-то вроде спасательного круга, чаши весов и просто убойной дозы успокоительного одновременно. он старался вести себя прилично (ещё он искренне хотел, чтоб и сучжон старалась), много смущался, говорил своё мягкое медовое _нуна_ , -- и тэён с джессикой при этом просто таяли, а тэён в добавок краснела. чонин дарил им цветы, всегда с чем-то поздравлял, завозил продукты, если джессика просила, хотя сучжон явно и яро протестовала (её угрозы на чонина никогда не действовали). что всех умиляло в нём, так это -- совершенно очаровательная любовь к сучжон и ещё, боже, к бумажным пакетам. у него не было сумок или рюкзаков, только они. и тэён как-то вручила ему собственноручно разрисованный с подписью "пакетик нини♥". это тронуло его до глубины души. вроде бы пакет и пакет, а. его сердцу было приятно.

тэён нравилось находить чонина и сучжон на кухне по утрам, когда они оставались у них ночевать. тэён могла просто стоять в дверном проёме, тереть глаза после сна, а. эти двое, в домашней одежде и со следами подушек на щеках, пытались приготовить на всех завтрак. у них это получалось лучше, чем у тэён, но когда джессика спрашивала, чьих это рук дело, за что так вкусно, сучжон отвечала:

\-- тэён нам помогла.

хотя она ничего не делала, честно, только тарелки и приборы расставила, сок по стаканам разлила -- всё, больше ничего такого, а. сучжон. сучжон на неё злилась и никогда не прекращала, и не прекратит, но были моменты (во многом благодаря чонину и его _сучжонаятебяпрошу_ ), когда она вела себя по-другому. может, эта квартира и то, как джессика (безостановочно) улыбалась, всё меняли.

а вот когда к ним врывалась джекён со своим дурноватым смехом, с собакой (господи, сколько собак побывало в этом месте; и чонинова маленькая тоже) (джекён даже притаскивала собак юнхе, просто, понимаете, за компанию; тэён была не против, джинджер же был в восторге) или горой косметики, которую им с джессикой надо было пересмотреть, перепробовать и обговорить перед эфиром, в квартире начинался хаос. вся джекён была такой: дико оживлённой, непостоянной, разговорчивой, будто ураган заключили в человека. тэён не сразу к ней привыкла. много шума, много смеха; джекён напоминала ей о, недолго, а. чуть позже. тэён поняла: джекён была очень важной и очень громкой составляющей. её сложно было вынести, но она единственная из них всех была лучиком активности. она могла залететь посреди дня и поднять всех с ног на голову--

\-- что за ленивое царство! быстро жопы подняли и побежали.

\-- куда, зачем, для чего.

\-- в жизнь.

и никто с ней не спорил.

джекён нравилась джессике, и они вечно хохотали с какой-то дичайшей ерунды. у тэён были от этого постоянные флэшбеки в их общежитие, во времена, когда казалось, что всё отлично, мы устали, но нам здорово, правда. тэён разрывалась в чувствах и в своей памяти, и в том, что было и что стало, и чего уже не будет. джессика всегда целовала её в лоб, чтобы тэён перестала болеть. абсолютно вся.

джессика говорила:

\-- ты не боли, тэнгу, не боли.

\-- я не буду.

и тэён знала, что она действительно не будет, ведь она как-то спросила у джекён, когда они складывали вымытую посуду, почему всю эту косметику (или что ещё) они обговаривали у них дома, а не в офисе или уже в самой студии, на что джекён ответила:

\-- джессика хотела только здесь и нигде больше.

тэён чуть не уронила тарелку.

\-- тем более тут ты, какие ещё могут быть причины?

(вся тэён не болела, вся тэён любила)

каждое появление химчана на пороге состояло из нуна, ты как? нуна, ты ешь? нуна, тебе что-то купить? дать одеяло? хвостик сделать? нуна? и если у чонина _нуна_ получалась по-настоящему плюшевой, то в голосе и словах химчана было столько братской заботы (хоть он и не, да и младше на год) (джиун бы его вообще прибил), что тэён уменьшалась в размерах и позволяла окружать себя этим теплом. когда джессика улетала на несколько дней или недель, химчан приходил, кормил, помогал всё убрать, привести место, которое тэён чувствовала _своим_ , в порядок, саму тэён заодно и.

химчан был добрым и глупым, как джессика, спокойным и терпеливым, как чонин; иногда всё-таки громким, как джекён, когда тэён морозила что-то сумасшедшее в порыве то ли любви, то ли чего, и смешила его; в нём было что-то от сучжон, когда та переключалась с гнева на домашнего человека. химчан был химчаном. большим и уютным. со своей шумной группой, редкой грустью, дурацкой и такой _нунасаранхэ_ улыбкой. он был тем островком, к которому тэён не боялась прибиться. джессика доверяла _её_ ему. это многое значило, потому что у него получалось впустить в тэён немного света.

а вот сонкю, она жила с ними чуть ли не на постоянной основе, делала с тэён, что вздумается. начиная от таскания по кровати и заканчивая мотивационными пинками по пятой точке. она была полной противоположностью химчану и всей их дружной компании.

сонкю таскала её на улицу, держа за воротник футболки\рубашки\кофты, чтобы не убежала. она заставляла тэён выгуливать джинджера чаще, чем два раза в день; водила по всему городу. сонкю была той, кто проветривал тэён, а. ещё. той, кто говорил самые правильные вещи (тэён в них нуждалась) и при этом потрясающе пошлые (а в этих не особо) (в не повторном стиле ли сонкю), отчего тэён ходила красная сутками (до тех пор, пока джессика не возвращалась и всё сказанное не осуществлялось, хотя тэён всё равно -- что до, что после -- краснеть не переставала; это было её обычное состояние).

сонкю умела появляться там, где не надо и когда вообще не стоит. сонкю умела превращать все ситуации в неловкие и неловкие -- в нормальные. сонкю умела убить настроение и создать его в ту же секунду. сонкю умела издеваться, хихиХАХАкать, шутить и любить. их обеих. иногда она превращался в "омони" и носилась с ними (бывало и всеми) как с детьми, которые потеряли друг друга в толпе. сонкю умела быть для них всем. и тэён часто хотелось плакать, потому что--

\-- сонкю, почему ты вообще.

\-- а кто ещё?

этого было достаточно.

сонкю была мостом между (как много лет назад, так и сейчас), сонкю продолжала издеваться по любому поводу, но она никогда не прекращала в них верить.

когда они собирались все-все, что-то готовили или заказывали пиццу (не одну, не две, с аппетитом джекён и десяти было мало), говорили и говорили, смеялись, заваливались в гостиной на диван и смотрели все дорамы и фильмы подряд (чонин, если ему предоставлялась такая возможность, включал "друзей", и они пересматривали сезон за сезоном; чонин говорил, что они все чем-то похожи на этих героев, хотя их чуть больше, даже если не считать собак и согым), сердце тэён билось где-то в горле безнадёжным захлёбывающимся спасибом. за то, что они были здесь. за то, что приходили, уходили и обязательно возвращались.

нормальные люди называли это семьёй. у тэён уже когда-то одна была, тоже огромная, дикая, несовместимая, глупая. её. и теперь она была такой же, может, лучше. ладно, сучжон и её _Я ТЕБЯ ПОКАЛЕЧУ ГЛАДИЛЬНОЙ ДОСКОЙ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ_ радости не приносили, но. тэён ценила всё равно. 

она могла написать десятки песен о любви к людям, которые так сильно были ей нужны и важны, но тэён никогда не могла сказать им об этом вслух. когда она пыталась, ей сдавливало горло, но её понимали и без слов. если раньше молчание тэён приносило одни только проблемы, то сейчас. сейчас?

\-- нуна, платок дать?

\-- тэён-а, чего раскисла?

\-- ким тэён, не смей растекаться соплями по этому дивану, как мы будем на нём потом спать.

\-- нуна, послушай сучжон, а то знаешь же, что бывает.

\-- ёб твою, тэён, сейчас и я начну. отставить.

\-- _тэнгу_.

и тэён смотрела на них всех, таких _её_ , в этих бесконечных пледах (и в клеточку, и в полосочку, с леопардовым принтом, с железным человеком, с цветочками) на этом огромном-огромном диване (так вот для чего мы его купили) с искренним волнением (и у сучжон тоже, за диван, правда) в глазах, и она знала:

\-- всё хорошо.

 _всё хорошо_.

(а) когда у них с джессикой совпадали свободные дни (никаких перелётов, расписаний и концертов, никаких звонков (все телефоны выключены и спрятаны), никого и нигде (двери закрыты); не сегодня, ребята), они проводили их с утра до вечера в кровати. и тэён так это нравилось. просто лежать и ничего не делать, и смотреть на то, как джессика спит, как она просыпается. быть рядом с ней, напротив, ближе. и эти ленивые поцелуи в нос, щёки и губы (и ниже, ниже) делали с тэён что-то невозможно восхитительное. что-то напоминающее о том, что она ещё жила, чувствовала и могла всё на свете, но не в этот день, ведь. джессика притягивала её, прятала в руках, прятала внутри себя, целовала лоб и глаза, и родинки на щеках, и подбородок, и губами по линии челюсти (не порежься), и по горлу, где спрятана их песня о любви, и за ухом, где замерли рыбы; и до дрожи нежно по ключицам к самому сердцу.

тэён умирала от того, как сильно ей хотелось жить.

она не болела, она любила.


End file.
